1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic recording media which have well-balanced excellent characteristics such as low light transmittance, low surface electric resistance, high still reproduction characteristic, high video S/N ratio and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic recording media including, for example, video or audio magnetic tapes, magnetic discs, magnetic cards, etc. are manufactured by applying compositions comprising magnetic materials, binders and various additives to bases or substrates. These magnetic recording media become popular with the development of a diversity of recording and reproducing apparatuses typical of which is a video tape recorder and are thus widely employed as a measure for transmitting or storing information. Especially, recent spread of home video tape recorders permits magnetic video recording tapes to widely come into general household use.
The magnetic layer of the coating-type magnetic recording medium is usually made of a uniform mixture of magnetic particles, a binder and other various additives. Additives used are, for example, dispersants, lubricants, abrasive agents, antistatic agents and the like, and are properly used depending on the purpose of a recording medium. These additives are added in order to improve fundamental properties or characteristics of a magnetic recording medium such as an antistatic property, abrasion resistance, light-shielding property, S/N ratio and the like. However, an improvement of one characteristic tends to bring about a sacrifice of others. Hence, it is considered very difficult to simultaneously improve almost all the characteristics required for magnetic recording media.